gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance with Somebody
Dance With Somebody is the seventeenth episode of season three, and the sixty-first episode overall. This episode aired on April 24, 2012. It paid tribute to Whitney Houston. Filming for this episode concluded on March 15th 2012. The episode was written by Ross Maxwell and directed by Paris Barclay. Summary How Will I Know starts the episode off, with Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Rachel singing. Will watches them as they sing in the hallway. In Emma's office, Will talks to Emma about how they still seem to be taking Whitney's death quite hard. Emma tells him that it's because they see her as their childhood, and they are still holding on to her so they don't have to say goodbye to their high school lives. She explains to him about how hard she took it when Princess Dianna died, showing him a pamphlet. In the choir room, Will tells the group they will be singing Whitney as a way to say goodbye to her and to each other and the high school. By Blaine's locker, Kurt talks to him about what song he should perform for the week, and then how he should use one for his NYADA audition. He asks if Blaine wants to come to the sheet music store but he declines. He leaves Kurt, a little upset. While looking through music, Kurt runs into a boy named Chandler who compliments him on his outfit. He tells Kurt that he is looking for sheet music he can use to sing for his NYU audition. After a brief conversation he asks for Kurt's number. Brittany performs'' I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' with Santana. Quinn watches hurt, especially after Brittany tells her that she dreams of her dancing (and flying and breathing fire), which Joe notices. Joe confronts Quinn about it, and then convinces her to allow him to go to her physical therapy. Will talks to Emma, surprising her that he has hired Mr. Lavender, the best wedding planner in Lima, to plan their wedding. He asks her about moving the wedding to May, she agrees in the end. Rachel talks to Kurt about her practicing for a Whitney song. He gets a text from Chandler, he shares a text with her and he tells her that Blaine seems to have no interest with him anymore. Joe and Quinn perform Saving All My Love For You and the club watches, blushing at the chemistry between the two. Santana and Rachel perform So Emotional, getting New Directions whooping along. During the performance, Kurt continues to text Chandler, while Blaine watches, saddened. In the girls bathroom, the girls confront Quinn about her and Joe's relationship. She tells them that she thinks Joe isn't into her because of her chair. Will comes home to meet Emma and Mr Lavender discussing things for the wedding. When they talk about venues, Will gets angry and tells them he'll plan it, as he wants New Directions to perform. In the gym, Joe talks to Sam about his feelings for Quinn, saying he couldn't control his 'feelings' for her. He feels conflicted about his religion conflicts to his physical needs. In Kurt's room, he finds Blaine with his phone. He confronts him about Chandler's texts. He asks if he likes him, feeling that he is cheating on him. Kurt tells Blaine he likes how he makes him feel compared to what Blaine is acting like. He says he is sorry for making him upset, saying it's ok. The next day Blaine performs It's Not Right But It's Okay to a shocked group after he dedicates it to anyone who has ever been cheated on. After it, he leaves, tearing up. At Santana's locker, Rachel confronts her about how amazing their duet was. She is saddened that it was their last duet, seeing as they hated each other. Rachel wants to be friends before they graduate, asking to put a picture of her in her locker. She hugs her and leaves. As she leaves, Santana puts the picture up, smiling. Burt walks in on Kurt labeling all his possessions on what he will be taking to New York, leaving behind and throwing out. Burt feels that they have been too casual about Kurt leaving, not properly talking about it. He tells Kurt he doesn't want him to leave, not wanting to loose what he has with him now. Kurt sings I Have Nothing, watching a uncomfortable Blaine slowly give into the song, he has tears in his eyes by the end. In the locker room, Puck gives the ND boys a party bag for graduation as away for them to remember the moments they had together, no matter where they go and how much he will miss them. In Emma's office, Blaine and Kurt have couple's counseling. He shares that he hates how every conversation is about NYADA and how it makes him feel that he doesn't want to be with him anymore. How he thinks that in 4 months that he will be all alone without him, being alone without the love of his life. Will talks to Emma about how he has booked a camp ground for their wedding. She tells him they need to have it in November if he wants the stage, saying the kids will come back for the wedding. He asks what if they don't confessing he doesn't want them to go. She tells them that no matter where and when they have it. They will be there. In the physical therapy, Quinn notices that Joe has a boner, he feels embarrassed and she tells him that it's fine. He tells her that he thinks she is perfect and feels like he doesn't have to do what God says for him to feel closer to him, wanting to be with Quinn. Joe asks what they have and she replies with, something new. At Kurt's locker, Blaine compliments on Kurt's outfit, and sends him a 'unscheduled' text. He asks him to blow off glee, but Kurt turns him down and says he only has a few left. In the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, Mercedes and Artie are singing My Love Is Your Love alone, Kurt and Blaine join in, along with Rachel and Finn, Will was then shown watching as Puck, Santana with Brittany, Joe with Quinn, Sam, Tina with Mike joins in. Songs All songs are originally sung by Whitney Houston. *'How Will I Know' sung by Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana. *'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)' sung by Brittany and Santana with the Cheerios. *'Saving All My Love For You' sung by Quinn and Joe. *'So Emotional' sung by Rachel and Santana. *'It's Not Right But It's Okay' sung by Blaine with New Directions. *'I Have Nothing' sung by Kurt. *'My Love Is Your Love' sung by New Directions. Guest Cast Guest Starring: *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Joel McKinnon Miller as Richard Lavender *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Justin Castor as Chandler Kiehl *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Trivia *This is the first time where two consecutive tributes air in one season. *This is the first episode since Blaine transferred to McKinley that he does not wear a bowtie all episode. *This is the second tribute episode that isn't written by Ryan Murphy. *It's the second tribute to a deceased artist. The first one was Michael. *First Joe duet. *First Brittana duet in Season Three. *The songs are typically released together on a Friday (with a few exceptions), however, this week the songs were released hourly on Whitney Houston's official website. *Sue, Sugar and Rory were not in this episode. *Emma and Will's wedding date changed from December 25, to May, then to November. *This episode drew a 2.7 rating 18 - 49 with 6.900 million total viewers. It is up three tenths from last weeks episode and is now back on the same level as Big Brother. Source *Sam's entrance in My Love Is Your Love is the only one not shown but he is seen walking behind Mercedes while she is singing before Quinn and Joe come in. *When Blaine says "I love you so much," he is wearing the same cardigan that he wore when he first told Kurt that he loved him in New York. *Artie has no lines in this episode *Puck is missing during'' It's Not Right But It's Okay'' *When Kurt is reading Chandler's text message during So Emotional, the date is March 13, at 7:51 PM. Aside from the students being out of school by that time, the episode is taking place in April. *When Blaine and Kurt are talking at Blaine's locker, the music note in his locker reverses during a camera angle change. * While performing So Emotional Brittany is shown with a cellphone, but then she doesn't have it. *When Rachel performs So Emotional at one point she doesn't move her lips while singing. *When Kurt was in the music store, you can see a hand in the camera. *This episode has a few similarities with Saturday Night Glee-ver, aside being both tributes: **Both episodes start with a number leading to the auditorium. **Both episodes end with a number in the auditorium. **Rachel sings in both episodes **Mercedes participates in at least one song **Kurt sings or participates in a song (I Have Nothing) **Santana sings a song to or with Brittany. **Will tries to help the kids with their lives through the assignment , in this episode, he helps them say goodbye to one another. **Both episode mentions the late Whitney Houston. *This episode could count as an episode that shares its name with one of its songs, since "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" is often shortend to only "Dance with somebody". Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes